Vampire Princess
by Shamelsshussy
Summary: 5 year-old Christina Pierce thinks Brittany is best big sister ever. She just really wants to know why Sanatana needs to bite on her neck so much.


**A/N: This story is slighly related to the usual Brittana-verse I play in as an author, but I stretched time a little bit here. I see this as taking place in the summer before senior year, when Brit and Santana are sort of secret girlfriends. Brittany's sister would be 9 or 10 in canon timeline and in the timeline I've used in other stories, but I made her about 5 here, because I needed her to be at a certain stage of development in magical thinking. Or to put it another way, I needed her to admire Brittany and Santana and be gullible in a particular (adorable?) way.**

**I'm aware that there's some kinda vampire queen stuff on that cartoon Adventuretime, I haven't ever seen it and this has nothing to do with that, this is just start I had a while ago and all that in-canon unicorn talk gave me an idea about how to finish. All fluff. All the time.**

**And now...**

**Vampire Princess**

Christina Pierce had the best big sister ever.

Brittany knew pretty much everything. She taught Chrissy how to do cartwheels and how to draw bubble letters and how to make supercool braids with ribbons in them. She cut Chrissy's field day shirt to make it look about a billion times more awesome than all of the rest of those kindergarden babies'. She explained complicated stuff and when she promised she meant it and she was really good at listening to Chrissy read.

Brittany was taller even than some people's dads.

Also, Brittany had Santana.

No one else in Chrissy's pre-k class knew anyone anyone like Santana. When Santana came to Chrissy's 5th birthday in July, Brittany had made her help give everyone piggyback rides. Santana had rolled her eyes and called Danny Passacaro "a slippery little tubber" and he had cried. But Danny Passacaro cried about too much stuff anyway. And after the piggy back rides were over Santana so smiled so nice and let all the girls try her lipstick. And lots of girls said how Santana's hair was so pretty, and lots of boys said it was so cool how Santana cursed so much in two languages when she dropped the cupcakes.

The only bad thing about Santana was that sometimes she was a total Brittany hog. Sometimes she'd come over and she and Brittany would go in the bedroom and close the door for like a _hundred_ hours. Mama would say don't bother them they're doing…homework. But she always said it with that strange pause before, so Chrissy sneaked and looked and she wasn't in the first grade yet but she was still pretty sure that wasn't homework. And anyway, it was summer.

She asked Brittany about it as they snuggled down in the den to watch The Princess and the Frog.

"Is Santana a vampire?"

"What?" Brittany giggled. "No. Why would you think she's a vampire?"

"Cause she's always biting on your neck."

Santana had come in from the kitchen just then, with the popcorn for the movie, and Brittany had chewed on her lip and looked all worried.

Santana shook her head at Brittany, and smiled.

"It's ok Britt. Chris can know…"

"But you said…"

"I know, I said people shouldn't know I'm a vampire, but she's your sister, I trust her."

Chrissy's eyes went wide and she clung to Brittany a little tighter. Brittany gave her a squeeze.

"Don't worry Chris, she's not a scary vampire."

"Of course not." Santana put the popcorn down, glancing at the DVD case that was on the coffee table. "I'm a vampire…_princess_. "

She tossed her long hair over one shoulder and joined them on the couch, sitting on the other side of Chrissy. Chrissy squirmed around and craned her neck to look up at Santana.

"Do you drink people's blood?"

"People's blood? No." She scrunched her nose. "People are gross."

"But…if you're a vampire…"

"A vampire_ princess_, It's sort of like a law enforcement thing. I keep all the bad vampires in line. So you definitely don't need to worry about them. Ever. " Santana watched Chrissy to make sure she understood. When Chrissy nodded, she continued.

"Like all vampire royalty, I only bite magical unicorns."

"But…then…how come you bite Britty?"

Santana looked up at Brittany, shocked.

"You guys haven't told her?"

Brittany shrugged. "We thought she was too young."

"Brit, this is Peirce family history! She should know."

"What? What? What should I know?"

Santana shook her head slowly. "I dunno…I'm just a vampire princess, it's none of my business…Let's just watch the movie…" Santana reached for the remote control, but Chrissy clung to her arm, preventing her from picking it up.

"C'mon, no fair!"

Santana looked at Brittany.

"You think we should?"

Brittany pursed her lips, considering. "Well…"

"Please? PLEASE?"

Brittany grinned and nodded. "OK."

Chrissy squealed with delight and burrowed closer in against Brittany's side. Santana leaned in, so that her shoulder was against Brittany's and Chrissy was squished between them. Chrissy's heart was thumping .

"So, Chris…the truth is…your sister…is…"

"She's a unicorn!" Chrissy shrieked before Santana could finish.

Santana nodded. "Well. She's…part unicorn. And so are you. All the Pierce women are. It goes back to a long time ago when…um… Uh…."

Santana looked at Brittany and shrugged.

Brittany thought for a second, then continued the story. "…when a lot of really magical stuff happened all the time and it wasn't so weird for unicorns and people to have s…get married."

Santana shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"…but basically, we're just like 1/16 unicorn at this point. Like your friend Rocket is 1/16 Native American."

"Woah…"

Brittany nodded at her sister. "Yeah, that's why we're so awesome all the time."

"Is mom…"

"Yep. All the girls in our family are, a little bit."

"And Aunt Amy?"

"Oh _yeah_. That's why she lives in San Francisco. There are like, SO many unicorns there."

Santana nearly spit out a mouthful of soda.

Chrissy leaned back against the couch, working through this new information. Brittany and Santana shared the popcorn bowl, their fingers bumping more than they really needed to. After a few quiet minutes, Santana reached for the remote again, but before she pressed play, Chrissy stopped her, a worried look on her face.

"Santana! What are you gonna do when Britty goes to dance camp next week? You need her magical unicorn blood to LIVE."

"Aw, don't worry Chris. I can_ live _without it. I won't be 100% but I can live…for a while…"

Santana shot a sad puppy dog look at Brittany, over Chrissy's head. Brittany rolled her eyes.

Chrissy took Santana's hand and waited until Santana was looking at her before she said, seriously, "If you think you might die or something, you can drink my unicorn blood, Santana."

Santana put an arm around Chrissy and hugged her tight. "You're freakin' adorable."

"Really. You're my friend."

"Well…not all unicorn blood is the same you know. I need type…3. You might be type 2 or 4. Three is really rare. I'm lucky I found Brit."

Santana blushed at the last part, but Chrissy couldn't figure out why.

"How can you tell what type I am?"

"Gimme your arm."

Chrissy held out her arm, tentatively.

"Relax. I told you, I'm vampire royalty, we don't do that gross kinda stuff like you see in movies."

Chrissy relaxed, and let Santana take her by the wrist.

"Ready for the test?"

Chrissy closed her eyes and leaned back against her sister. She nodded.

While Chrissy's eyes were closed, Santana took the opportunity to blow a kiss at Brittany. Then she leaned down and licked the outside of Chrissy's arm, hard, then turned her hand over and blew a raspberry against her wrist.

Chrissy giggled and opened her eyes. "Ew. That's a silly test."

Santana narrowed her eyes. "Don't laugh at vampire medical procedures. That is the state of the art these days. My dad's a vampire doctor, so I should know."

Brittany reached over and swatted at Santana's ponytail.

Chrissy wiped her wet arm on her pajama top. "What type am I? Am I three?"

Santana shook her head. "You're type 5. That's actually the rarest type of unicorn blood. It's kind of a big deal."

"Coooool. But you can't drink my blood?"

"Nope. Just Brits'."

Chrissy rose to her knees so she could look her sister in the eye.

"Britty, you have to give her tons before dance camp. So she doesn't get sick."

Santana smirked. "Thanks Chris." She raised an eyebrow in Brittany's direction. "Hear that Brit-Brit? You have to give me TONS."

Brittany snatched the remote from Santana. "We're watching the movie now."

Chrissy fell asleep before the movie was over, and only vaguely recalled Brittany carrying her up to her bedroom.

Epilogue

For the next few weeks, Chrissy worried about Santana. She kept a careful eye on how tired she seemed when she came to pick up Brittany in the morning to drive out to the lake, or how hungry she seemed when she stayed for dinner.

The night before Brittany left for camp, Chrissy was pleased to see that her sister and Santana headed up to Brittany's bedroom right after they were done with their hamburgers. Chrissy's parents exchanged a knowing look, and Chrissy felt grown up, because she understood they were sending each other mental messages about unicorn blood. When her mom suggested a ride out for ice cream, Chrissy didn't even make a fuss about Brittany and Santana coming like she usually would have, because she understood how serious the situation was.

In the morning, Brittany had all _kinds _of bites on her neck when they came down to breakfast and Santana looked so happy and princess beautiful.

Chrissy was extremely relieved.


End file.
